Nature Morte
by Lliane47
Summary: /Ballet Giselle/ "Elle était si belle dans sa pâleur de cire, si exquise, si… désirable. Une beauté figée dans le temps, une nature morte, telle qu'il les aimait!" Version très, très sombre du ballet Giselle dans laquelle Albrecht tue sciemment… plusieurs fois. Allusions au meurtre, à de la perversion, à de la nécrophilie (allusions seulement).


_Disclaimer : Le ballet Giselle et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils doivent être tombés dans le domaine public depuis le temps, mais je préfère spécifier que ce ballet en deux actes est_ _composé par Adolphe Adam sur un livret_ _Jules-Henri Vernoy de Saint-Georges et Théophile Gauthier._ _La chorégraphie originale est de Jean Coralli et Jules Perrot._ _:P!_

* * *

 _Avertissement à prendre compte si vous êtes très sensibles sur ces thèmes. Il y a des allusions au meurtre et à de la nécrophilie, même. Elles ne sont que des allusions seulement._

 _Bonne lecture ;) !_

* * *

 **Nature Morte**

Dans le tumulte des clameurs effrayées et révoltées des villageois attroupés devant ce spectacle tragique, Albrecht affecta d'abord un air hébété, puis éperdu et enfin désespéré avant de prendre dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Giselle, morte d'amour pour lui, devenue folle de chagrin dès qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait été trompée.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille. Elle était si belle dans sa pâleur de cire, si exquise, si… désirable. Une beauté figée dans le temps, une nature morte, telle qu'il les aimait! Telle qu'il en avait déjà créé et façonné un nombre incalculable de fois, jouant à chaque fois le rôle si parfait, si docile de l'amoureux transit pour mieux frapper ensuite. Le passage de vie à trépas de chacune d'entre elles, nourrissait toujours un peu plus son insatiable soif de pouvoir, son narcissisme pervers et son désir dément, furieux et toujours plus malsain d'être aimé un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie et ce sans commune mesure... jusqu'à la mort.

Il la contempla encore, voulant graver à jamais cette image dans son esprit, à la manière d'une gravure, portrait chéri d'une amante éphémère que le temps ne ternirait plus jamais. Celle-ci, était probablement son plus grand chef d'œuvre.

Sa pureté, son innocence inégalées qu'elle garderait à tout jamais rayonnait encore sur son visage et rayonnerait certainement pour toujours. Jamais il n'avait réussi à capturer cette essence pourtant si fugace avec tant de précision. Et il gageait que peu d'artistes, peintres ou sculpteurs aient jamais pu atteindre ce degré de perfection et de génie…

Il poussa un cri de bête, qui aurait pu aisément passer du désespoir et de la repentance, pour qui ne connaissait pas le monstre qui sommeillait en lui et à vrai dire, peu pouvaient s'en vanter. C'était un cri de victoire et d'anticipation… pour ce qu'il allait très bientôt faire, car il n'avait pas encore consacré son triomphe. Il n'avait pas encore marqué de son empreinte celle dont il serait maintenant l'amour éternel et qu'il lui fallait honorer.

Un autre cri le ramena à la réalité, cependant. La mère de sa Giselle le repoussait maintenant avec une expression sauvage sur son visage déformé par la douleur et la haine.

« Va-t-en démon ! » siffla-t-elle à son endroit.

Son masque de culpabilité éploré si travaillé et perfectionné au fil des ans tomba presque. Intérieurement, il n'était que rage. Comment osait-elle briser ce moment si doux entre eux ? Il lui en coûterait, parce que malgré sa bonne intuition, la mère endeuillée, était loin de se douter à quel point elle avait vu juste… Et ni l'impudente, ni ce garde-chasse rustaud et insignifiant, amoureux éconduit par Giselle, ni même les villageois ne pourraient empêcher ce qui était simplement écrit dans les étoiles depuis le début.

Il reviendrait plus tard pour sceller le pacte charnel sur la tombe de son dernier amour, puisqu'il allait bientôt être fait prisonnier par les liens du mariage lui-même. Il rendrait son dernier hommage à son aimée à l'abri des ténèbres, dans ce cimetière qui, avec le temps, était devenu son domaine, son lieu de culte…

Mais, il devait partir maintenant. Rarement ses méfaits s'étaient joués sur une scène aussi ouverte, aux yeux de tous. Ils passaient pour involontaires. Personne ne soupçonnait l'étendue de sa noirceur, pour l'instant… mais une vindicte populaire serait tout de même difficile à éviter. La mort de Giselle resterait dans les mémoires.

En vérité, Albrecht, Duc de Silésie, ne le savait pas encore, mais la loi des hommes qui n'avait déjà que peu de prise sur lui de par son rang ou encore une réputation entachée par le doute, n'étaient pas ce qu'il avait le plus à craindre.

En ses terres de légendes ou les morts et les secrets restaient rarement enfouis pour toujours, les fantômes du passé n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Les dieux païens, implacables, réclamaient déjà une dette de sang qu'il paierait au prix fort dans les danses infernales et impérieuses des Willis.

Et parmi la procession d'inconséquents qui avaient péri pour bien moins que cela depuis des temps immémoriaux, cela serait certainement leur plus grand chef d'œuvre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Petit OS que j'ai écrit en une soirée. C'est un exercice de style pour moi et ça correspondait à l'envie que j'avais non seulement d'écrire sur ce ballet que j'adore, mais aussi à faire un truc vraiment horrifique en général. Bon je me doute bien que les balletomanes de tout bords risquent de crier au scandale, devant cette version complètement différente et sur le fait qu'Albrecht soit un tueur en série. Mais c'est une fanfiction donc j'ai laissé libre-court à mon imagination. ;) !

Sinon, oui, j'ai décidé de changer la fin du ballet dans lequel Albrecht arrive à survivre. Mais je me disais que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde, moi la première, s'il n'en réchappait pas.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tout ceux et celles qui auront lu jusqu'au bout ;) ! J'ose à peine demander mais si vous aimé ou détesté, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;) !


End file.
